Let The Bodies Hit The Floor
by Kadaj19
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques x oc, Ulquiorra Schiffer x oc and it's rated M becasue of swearing and probably some 'rude stuff' XD.


**Let The Bodies Hit The Floor - Arrancar Love Story – Info**

**Yo I am posting the info to this story but I'm going to start writing the parts once I've finished my Trinity Blood Story… and the characters are in alphabetical order not in who's-getting-with-who order ok… so here is the info I hope you like it...**

* * *

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

**Age:** 20 ((Kadaj19: I have no idea what his real age is but that's it now lol...))

**Height:** 5'10"

**Rank: **6th Espada

**Zanpakuto: **Pantera.

**Released Zanpakuto: **He gets animal-like agility and animal movements, he can roar loud enough to create shockwaves in the air, he can also fire a number of large darts out of his elbows with enough force to demolish large buildings and he can create energy claws called Desgarron from his fingertips.

**…**

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha **((Kadaj19: Sorry but I love this name it's cool and I don't care if it's a dudes name I'm using it lol))

In the picture she has green hair and blue eyes but she now has black hair and black eyes, she has a normal Shinigami kimono but when she joins the Arrancar she has a black choker on but there are two rows of studs, she has a black corset with white outlining and white rope/string stuff XD, she has a simular jacket to Halibel but the chest part is a little bit longer and her sleeves are short, she has it undone all the time and the collar is like Ulquiorra's collar. She has 3 quarter white shorts, a black studded belt with 2 rows of studs and a pair of black and white pumps. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

**Age: **19

**Height:** 5'8"

**Sword Spirit: **Kimimaro. He is a big black dude type creature with big black wings and has parts of bone and vains showing. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

**Zanpakuto: **The hilt is black and crimmson, the hilt is round with a zigzag pattern inside it.

**Senkai: **It has one hilt with crimson, purple and green vein patterns on it. The blades hide inside the hilt and Itachi can make them come out when ever she wants and she can also create hurricanes when both of the blades are out. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

**Bankai: **She wears the same outfit as Cat Woman ((Kadaj19: yeah don't ask lol)) but without the mask, with out the gloves and there are not any cuts in the trousers. Her eyes look like the Mangekyou Sharingan but she does not have that technique, she gets black claws (her nails are bone by the way), she gets fangs and her outfit changes as I said. She can control bones, blood veins (crimson… duh lol), venom veins (purple) and poison veins (green) and by the way again she had venom and poison veins in her body all the time but it does not effect her if she is cut. She can also get venom and/or poison into anyone by scratching them or biting or plugging her venom and/or poison into them.

**…**

* * *

**Kura Shi**

She has short light brown hair, brown eyes... I think XD, she has a light purple crescent moon on her forehead, her outfit is a normal Shinigami kimono but when she joins the Arrancar she has a white kimono, the inner layer is black, the obi is black and the flower patterns on the odi are white. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

**Age: **19

**Height: **5'2"

**Sword Spirit: **Sairen. She is an angel with brown wings the same colour as her hair and eyes, a white dress with a gold belt, gold bracelets, a gold necklace and she has brown shoes that have laces that tie up her leg. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

**Zanpakuto:** She has a simular hilt to Hisagi's Hilt but where it's purple on his sword it's crimson and where it is white on Hisagi's hilt it's purple on her sword.

**Senkai: **The hilt is still crimson and purple, it has two blades coming out of one side of the hilt and when the sword hits stuff it releases a sound shock wave. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

**Bankai: **Her hair gets longer and turns silver, has two dark purple strips on each cheek, she has claws on both hands like Soi Fon's and they are gold and black and she has crimson wings made of sword shards. She wears a black coat type thing with gold and silver outlining, really long black boots and black arm warmers. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto Arrancar Pictures they are all in there)

* * *

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**

**Age: **21 ((Kadaj19: Once again I don't know what his real age is but it's this now lol...))

**Height: **5'9"

**Rank: **4th Espada

**Zanpakuto: --**

**Released Zanpakuto: --**

* * *

**I hope you like the info. Also I would like it if you messaged or voted or both and don't forget I'm not starting this until I've finished my Trinity Blood Story so bye bye…**


End file.
